Bizarro
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Eugenesia… la perfección en la procreación, el método para asegurar buenos productos. Humanos esbeltos, bellos, fuertes como el cuero de Krup, diría Hitler en sus discursos. Lo cierto es que los Omegas y Alfas, procrean naturalmente especímenes fuertes, vigorosos y sanos. Jason Tood está por averiguar el significado de la palabra en carne propia.
1. Chapter 1

Eugenesia… la perfección en la procreación, el método para asegurar buenos productos. Humanos esbeltos, bellos, fuertes como el cuero de Krup, diría Hitler en sus discursos.

Lo cierto es que los Omegas y Alfas, procrean naturalmente especímenes fuertes, vigorosos y sanos.

Jason Tood está por averiguar el significado de la palabra en carne propia.

Regalo para Elena Grayson.

Esta historia esta echa con el fin de tratar temas incomodos. Está en proceso. Así que nada está dicho.

Gracias por leer.

Bruce lo sabía, ya lo sabía, lo entendía, es decir, Jason había estado actuando extraño después del incidente de la biología. Jason era un Omega, un orgulloso Omega que luchaba a su lado en cuanto le dio asilo en su casa, en su manto, bajo su símbolo. Jason no ocupaba recordarlo, decir que ese día fue el mejor en su vida.

Bruce lo sabía.

Y ese mejor día se trasformó en días oscuros. En tormentos. En palancas y risas. En pesadillas. Jason dejo de vivir.

Y Bruce dejo de ser el padre amoroso y virtuoso.

.

.

.

-Rápido – Dijo Talía. Enfadada por el retraso de sus hombres. Siempre ceremoniales y cuidando hasta el último detalle, como debía de ser, sólo que eran más lentos de lo que le gustaba. Pero debía de entender que así eran las cosas. Que todo debía tener un procedimiento, cansado pero que llegara a lo planeado.

-Amas demasiado al Detective – Dijo R´as. A él no le molestaba prestar sus aguas para el experimento de su hija. No si es que daba resultado. El Detective se merecía un poco de compensación – Si la cosa resulta, quiero que este bajo mi cuidado y no el tuyo. Estas ocupada con tus planes. No debes de distraerte.

Talia no discutió allí. No cuando el cuerpo de Jason Tood estaba entrando en las sobrenaturales agua. Cubriéndose, zambulléndose en contra de su voluntad. Los vendajes se pusieron oscuros. Y de apoco, los músculos convulsionaron dentro del agua, creando olas.

Cuando menos lo esperaron, después de que el silencio se pusiera incomodo, la bocanada de aire, exploto, rompiendo la superficie cristalina, quebrando los oídos de los testigos. El grito de Jason Tood cimbro la cueva, como lo haría el rugido de un león herido, despertando a la vida.

Enloquecido, cegado por la ira y las emociones, las miles de imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente, trastabillo, intentando salir.

Fue una sorpresa que Jason no asesinara a nadie, aun cuando se luchó contra él para poder someterle. Cuidarle.

Los asesinos expelieron sus aromas Alfa, consternados por notar que el compañero del amor de su ama era un Omega. En la Liga no había Omegas, no eran considerados para engrosar las filas. No por su naturaleza inconveniente. No cuando entraban en estro y era difícil contenerlos.

-Vaya sorpresa – Exclamo Talia – Mi amado es un hombre sabio – R´as asintió. No por la misma razón que su hija. Sino que encontraba ventajoso tener variedad en la vida y sabía que el Detective pensaba igual aun sin ser consciente – Llévenlo a sus aposentos. Será tratado como mi invitado hasta nuevo orden.

-Intentar darle un lugar entre nosotros no te acercara a él. Ni a tu amado – Respondió R´as aun medio cansado del amor de su hija – Aumentara tu carga.

-Hasta tú podrías encontrarle un uso.

R´as arrugo el ceño. Él no retozaba con esclavos omegas. Los prefería Betas. Pensantes y amados Betas que no sufrían por olores, ni castas, que eran felizmente ignorados por Alfas y Omegas. En su mayoría.

-Trata a ese muchacho bien – Advirtió – No quiero quejas de los demás soldados por encontrar repulsivo tu comportamiento. Los asesinos no matan, violan o roban sin razón de peso, sin justicia de por medio.

Porque R´as seguía inseguro con respecto a las actitudes de su amada hija.

.

.

.

Talia encontró a su nueva mascota, echado en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana que le dejaron. El desierto era temible por el día y despiadado por la noche, pero, el palacio Al Ghul era construido de tal manera que el clima era soportable.

El chiquillo seguía temblando, de seguro presa de los recuerdos.

Después de volver, las aguas saturaban el sistema nervioso y lo convertía en una masa indescriptible.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, omega? – Pregunto. Sondeando que tan mal estaba el mocoso. Si debía de trabajar desde cero, estaba mejor.

Jason no le hizo caso.

Talia respiro, obligándose a calmar. Su padre le había advertido. Todo debía de ser planeado y justificado, Jason no le daba aun la cuartada. Talia apenas se admitía que Jason le daban ganas de golpearlo por ser Omega y permanecer al lado de su Amado... y ternura, porque nadie se merecía morir como lo hizo y no ser vengado.

-Te estoy hablando.

Jason siguió temblando.

-Omega – Insistió – Contesta cuando un Alfa te habla.

-Jason – Contesto, aun temblando. Esa Alfa le recordaba a alguien – Mi nombre es Jason.

-¿Sabes quién eres, Jason? – Talia tomaba nota de cada gesto, de cada letra, de cada destellar de pupilas que aparecían. No debía de olvidar nada - ¿Jason?

-Un omega.

-Tranquilo. Con el tiempo. Con el tiempo lo sabrás.

.

.

.

Lo mejor para Jason era no saberlo. No comprender de donde venía ni que hacía. Era mejor olvidar todo y seguir creyendo que la Liga era su mundo entero.

Algunos Alfas eran amables y otros no. Jason no relacionaba eso con su naturaleza, no, de hecho, parecían más al pendiente de que no le faltase nada. Decían que era un invitado de honor y que debía de estar cómodo. El ayudante de R´as le llevaba libros y le enseñaba el funcionamiento básico del clan. Le dejaba ir de compras a las aldeas cercanas con una buena escolta. No temían por Jason, o no, debían de ser precavidos con los recuerdos de Jason, que podrían desatar en violencia y la Liga odiaba el derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

-Debería de entrenar – Dijo de repente. A la mitad de las compras para abastecer el regimentó – Todos saben algún arte marcial – Mao, uno de los Alfas que siempre acompañaban a Jason le removió el cabello - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que no sepas nada de ti mismo, cachorro – A Jason le parecía que todos sabían algo de él. Y no deseaban revelarlo. Siempre se secreteaban cuando le veían pasar. Le hacían saber que era menos o más de lo que se creía. Pero le daba miedo preguntar – Pero si tanto quieres. Ven a practicar con nosotros. El maestro es siempre considerado. Deberías de ir a él para que te enseñe. Seguro que le hace feliz tenerte como pupilo.

-Me lo pensare.

.

.

.

-Jason – El susodicho brinco en su lugar. Pese a que había visto a R´as no imaginaba que le fuera a dirigir la palabra cuando se le notaba atareado con planes de contingencia sobre Star city - ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Los Alfas que venían con él, se desaparecieron en un movimiento rápido. Jason sabia de esa eficiencia pero no dejaba de parecerle excesiva – Si gustas.

-Adelante – Se paró para seguirlo. No es como si se le pudiera decir no al maestro de asesinos. No, claro que no. R´as era un hombre de razón, y que le encantaba negociar pero sabía que también era un poco incomprensible y demandante. Él no pedía.

-No has estado durmiendo bien – Jason se encogió – ¿Me dices la razón?

No. No quería decírsela porque ni él mismo la comprendía.

-Hay… cosas – Dijo Jason, tocando insistentemente el mango de la taza de porcelana – Sueños – R´as se interesó. Sabiendo de antemano que dichas imágenes no era travesuras condensadas del inconsciente, sino recuerdos, de una época de hambruna – Yo estoy en el suelo, debajo de una mesa. Y hay gritos. No sé de quienes. Me abrazo y lloro. La mesa retumba y hay sangre. Pero no sé quiénes son. Mis sueños comenzaron así, sonidos rebotando, sonidos de huesos quebrados… suenan como cuando los soldados practican, sólo que me duele…. Siento que me hieren. Es …

-Como un recuerdo – Atajo. Jason asintió. Traspirando miedo. El olor amargo se filtró por las fosas nasales de R´as, hinchándolas de instinto.

-No puede ser – Negó, con pánico – Porque si fuera así, entonces, yo estaba siempre hambriento. Siempre con dolor. Con frio y miedo – R´as sabía como era la vida de los Omegas de los que estaban debajo de la clase trabajadora. Eran puestos a la venta, renta, vivían entre drogas y golpes. Y el expediente de Tood marcaba su vida fuera de la tutela del Detective – Nadie podría vivir asi.

-Te sorprendería ver cuánto puede aguantar el hombre, Jason – Le consoló a su manera, notando el repentino movimiento de los brazos, cubriendo el estómago… un abdomen que de un tiempo para acá estaba abultándose. Al principio lo achaco a la buena alimentación y casi nada de ejercicio pero… Jason no había dejado de cubrir su estómago, con delicadeza, sombreado, movimientos nada drásticos, hasta ese minuto exacto - ¿Y qué otros sueños, Jason?

-¿Deben de haber más?

-Si.

Jason odio de repente la manera en la que R´as le miraba.

-Un Alfa… ya sabes lo que hacen los Alfas.

-No lo sé, Jason – R´as mando llamar por su hija - ¿Qué es lo que hacen los Alfas?

-Él está sobre de mi… y es fuego, hierro en mi carne. Hay un olor – De seguro el miedo, anoto R´as - Es difícil. Me sujeta. Me ata. Me quema. Atraviesa y me enloquece. Grito pero no hay nadie que me ayude. Me levanta, me congelo y suplico pero no pasa nada, sólo dolor. Y despierto, húmedo, con la vida escapándoseme de las venas, escurriendo entre los muslos. Y la cosa sigue. Me habla al oído. No sé qué dice. Me toma de nuevo y aplasta mi cabeza contra una alfombra. Es …

-El celo.

Jason se removió incómodo.

Talía entro. Extrañada por mirar a su padre ansioso y sonriente.

-Hija… el señor Tood ocupa de estudios. Esta embarazado.

Los días pasaban.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora.

Si, lo se… aun no acabo las demás y ya estoy con esta.

Pero es que la necesidad gana al buen juicio.

Espero que sea bienvenida y den su espacio a este cachito de mundo.


	2. La crueldad de Lázaro

Capítulo 2: La crueldad de Lázaro

Bruce pensó que debía de retirar todos los cuadros de Jason en la mansión. Porque era duro tenerle de cualquier forma. Bastaba con el traje en su cueva.

El traje era todo lo que necesitaba tener.

Y debía de ocultarle a Tim lo cercano que Jason había sido para la familia.

Ocultar todo rastro de Jason nacía de una premura que desconocía. Como si una especie de hilo oscuro y venenoso le atascara por la garganta y le instara a comportarse como el padre loco que no era. Hasta Dick se había quedado un rato en la mansión a hacerle compañía.

Como si Dick tuviera tiempo que desperdiciar.

Sin embargo… Bruce no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo. El hermoso hijo que había perdido en Sarajevo.

Con el año trascurrido, era extraño haber tomado a Tim como nuevo Robin.

Bruce regreso a patrullar esa noche.

Porque debía de calamar su alma al poner a salvo a cualquier otro niño que estuviera siendo brutalizado por algún adulto.

La mala sensación no se fue de su cuerpo por lo que resto del año.

.

.

.

Mao sostuvo a Jason. Refrescándole un poco al dejarle caer el agua sobre la frente. Mao sabía que los Omegas estaban bien diseñados para aguantar el alumbramiento. Independientemente de su sexo. Los Omegas eran resistentes pero eso no evitaba que se les murieran desangrados en el desierto.

La orden no contaba con buenas parteras. O médicos especializados.

El hecho de que R´as personalmente fuera al exterior a conseguir a un experto en el tema, puso de nervios a todo el mundo.

R´as de antemano sospechaba que no era fácil.

Y Jason pese a ser un Omega no combatiente por el momento, era la clase de persona que se hacía querer. Los Alfas de la orden estaban siempre sobre Jason, cuidándolo bajo la orden de R´as. A esas alturas del partido, Talia ya no encontraba tan bueno que su buena obra robara la atención de su padre, no cuando ella tenía al heredero perfecto gestándose en un tubo de ensaye.

-Nacerá muerto – Dijo el galeno apenas obtuvo las primeras muestras sanguíneas de Jason. Él estaba siendo forzado a atender al Omega. Si lo dejaba morir, la Liga asesinaría a su familia. A la que habían tomado como rehenes – Si quiera sé porque esperaron tanto.

Por supuesto que el hombre se calló de inmediato después de su opinión. Él juraba que los latidos de embrión desde la gestación eran irregulares y que no soportaría el trauma del nacimiento. Y que resultaba mejor practicar el aborto. Sin embargo, Jason se había aferrado a la posibilidad de vida que R´as sólo pudo demandar que se hiciera la voluntad del hijo de su Detective.

Jason debía de saber algo que ellos no.

R´as pensaba que era un _instinto_ de gestante.

-Comenzaremos – Aviso el doctor con el bisturí en mano.

Jason apretó los dientes.

No había epidural para él.

Debía de estar lo más natural posible a causa de sus particulares condiciones. No todos los día un Omega resurrecto paria en las salas de la Liga de asesinos.

La incisura vertical hizo chorrear un poco más de sangre. Jason maldijo en árabe y Mao sintió que la fuerza del que fuera el viejo Robin aparecía de nuevo, casi rompiéndole la mano. Aunque era un honor asistir al guerrero en su nueva batalla.

El líquido amniótico se dreno y el galeno empezó con sus órdenes de pujar.

Metería los dedos para jalar si era necesario.

Desde arriba, otros Alfas autorizados por R´as empujaban el vientre hacia abajo, tratando de deslizar el engendro para ayudar a Jason.

El parto no debía de alargarse por horas, a consideración del médico.

Pero tampoco tenían la opción de cesárea.

Jason tenía todo en contra.

Jason se sintió partir. Se sintió morir… en esa neblina de pensamientos, se quedaban los de sus sueños, o los recuerdos como tanto insistía R´as. La palanca de metal estaba muy presente. También lo estaban los sentimientos negativos, los que se le dificultaban entender puesto en la Liga no sufría de nada parecido.

Luego estaban esos ojos.

Azules vidrios que le penetraban y le herían.

Una piel tratada al sol.

Pero esos ojos azules permanecían.

Jason podía oler el aroma de ese Alfa.

Podía sentirlo rompiéndolo, jodiendolo… tomándolo. Era parecido a esto, se dijo Jason cuando su hijo se le encajo en las caderas, atorándose en su pelvis. Así sentía el recuerdo de ese Alfa violándolo en uno de los callejones de la sucia ciudad que ahora ni recordaba.

Tan doloroso.

Aun para su celo.

Doloroso.

Tortuoso.

Como acero.

Y la paz no existía. Porque sabía que debía de esconder el hecho. Botándolo debajo de las sábanas y enterrándolo en lo profundo del armario.

Nadie debía de enterarse.

Aunque se repitiera.

-Un poco más… - El Galeno tomo la cabeza del bebé, metiendo sus dedos en el conducto mojado y sangriento. El nacimiento era una de las cosas más desagradables en la vida. Desagradable pero enaltecida. Como si fuera bello estar viendo una masa de grasa, excremento, sangre y liquido rancio con orina para traer al mundo a una criatura arrugada y azul, más fea y peluda que los adultos. Era bueno en su trabajo, justo porque no le gustaba. Era pura razón y acierto - ¡Puja, omega!

Jason le soltó una patada.

El medico se derrumbó de espalda.

Odiaba que le gritaran. Nadie lo hacía, ese medicucho no vendría a hacerlo.

R´as se rio discretamente y se emparejo a Jason.

-Puja o se muere, Jason – Advirtió – Puja y termina este sufrimiento.

Jason obedeció.

El medico admitía que tenía Omegas temperamentales en el consultorio. Eso no era extraño. Estaba acostumbrado a sus arrebatos.

Con los últimos esfuerzos, el hombre consiguió tener al hijo de Jason en sus manos. Y aunque la sorpresa inundo su rostro, no dejo ver nada del pánico que sentía. Puesto que era la primera vez que veía algo como eso.

Le peso.

Le midió.

La cinta métrica iba y venía desde los pies hasta el cráneo. Media la manita y la cintura. Pasaba por la cadera y regresaba al cuello. Anotaba rápidamente con su letra pulcra, cosa rara en un médico, las cifras precisas con comas y puntos.

Incluso le abrió los parpados para asegurarse que no hubiera una ceguera visible, ya fuera en el tono azul fantasmal o en el velo espectral.

Todo bien.

Los reflejos del enano eran buenos.

Incluso había cronometrado el nivel de reacción al sonido y al agarre. El apgar no había salido mal pese a todo lo que indicaba debía de ser.

-Es sorprendente – Suspiro, rascándose la cabeza. Arrancándose algunos cabellos. R´as entonces miro al hijo de Jason y su mente comprendió que había sucedido – El nivel de palpitaciones es de 240 por minuto…. Es rápido, aun para un bebé. Eso indicaría sufrimiento fetal. Pero no hay sufrimiento – Grito – Y no es todo… su piel… indica cianosis, pero, de nuevo, no hubo algo que indicara que faltara oxigeno – R´as estaba seguro de que debería de matar al médico apenas terminara de trabajar en Jason y el cachorro – Aunque… aún es muy pronto para estar seguros, podría ser sólo una mal formación, por, ya sabe… el pozo.

-Jason falleció – Volvió a proporcionar. Mao estaba acompañando a Jason, mientras que terminaban de extraer la bolsa del interior de su matriz. R´as recordó el nacimiento de sus hijas e hijos. Era nostálgico – Lázaro le revivió… y revivió lo que ya estaba dentro de su cuerpo, gestándose. Ni siquiera recordaba que un Alfa le inflo el vientre. De seguro ni siquiera lo sabía. No creo que fuera así. El Detective nunca hubiera permitido a su familia peligrar en este tipo de particularidad.

-Pues no sé de qué habla – Por él como si hablase de las axilas de Wonder Woaman. El cachorro era lo increíble - Su fisionomía indica retraso… aún es muy pronto para saber qué tan profundo es. Pero, a lo mejor se pueda hacer algo.

-¡R´as! – Grito Jason… - Quiero a mi cachorro – Grito intentando ponerse en pie. R´as reconoció el instinto - ¡R´as!

R´as cargo al bebé y en cuanto le dio la espalda al médico, uno de sus hombres le había cortado la cabeza.

Nadie debía de conocer los milagros de lázaro.

O sus maldiciones.

-Es un cachorro defectuoso, Jason - Aviso, a tiempo… si Jason lo rechazaba sin verlo, R´as lo arrojaría por el acantilado para asegurarse de que no sobreviviera… o al menos lo intentaría, porque estaba visto que ese bebé aguantaría mucho – A lo mejor, hasta idiota.

Talia que estaba presente admitió que si fuera su hijo, lo hubiera asesinado.

Ella no criaría bastardos defectuosos… ella buscaba la perfección.

Jason sólo estiro las manos, ignorando a los Alfas cociéndole el conducto partido por su hijo.

-Y tiene mucho de su padre – Advirtió.

Jason siguió estirando sus brazos.

Ansioso.

-R´as.

R´as entrego a su hijo.

Sabiendo que Jason no lo rechazaría ahora.

Mao apenas alcanzo a guardar el jaleo de sorpresa y un poco de repulsión.

Por su parte, Jason, le sonrió a su cachorro… medio azulado, algo feo, lo sabía y admitía, pero todos los bebés eran feos.

La frente era ancha.

Tenía poco pelo.

Las manos eran algo grandes y las piernas demasiado juntas en la parte de las rodillas.

Aun con eso su hijo balbuceaba con sus labios azulados, grisáceos… un tono antinatural para una piel.

El mentón era fuerte y cuadrado, aun para un recién nacido, aun mas para uno pero a Jason le pareció encantador.

-Tiene una piel muy dura – Hizo notas R´as.

Jason asintió.

Era dura pero muy cálida.

Jason obedeció a su instinto de nueva cuenta y se descubrió el pecho.

La estampa enterneció a los presentes.

-Felicidades por tu cachorro, Jason – Dijo Mao, sobándole la cabeza al Omega y al Alfa… porque se notaba que el cachorro era un Alfa.

-Debes ponerle nombre, Jason – Indico R´as.

Jason se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos.

Por demasiados.

Debía de pensar en un buen nombre. En algo que definiera a su cachorro pero que en algún momento pudiera servirle. Talia estaba orgullosa de su nombre.

-El padre de tu cachorro es un hombre muy valiente, Jason – Jason no le pregunto a R´as como era que sabía eso. Era imposible que R´as no supiera algo… y si eso pasaba, Jason desconocía del tema – Un buen hombre que no es del todo uno. Pero puedes pensar en él como el sol, porque así es. Piensa en él como el día. Fuerte, brillante y amable. Un icono de la esperanza de la humanidad.

Jason no recordaba a un Alfa así… al menos el de sus pesadillas no era como R´as lo describía.

-Bizarro – Dijo Jason una hora después – Mi cachorro se llama Bizarro.

Mao escribió la palabra en la frente de Bizarro, lo hizo con la sangre del médico que habían decapitado. Esa era la primera sangre que lo hacía miembro del gremio.

-Un extraño valiente – Tradujo R´as. Jason asintió – Es un buen nombre.

-Mi lindo, Bizarro – Bizarro gorgojeo apenas Jason le beso – Bienvenido al mundo.

.

.

.

Y esta historia continua…

Gracias por leer.

Por su paciencia.

Espero poder actualizar más seguido ahora que estoy graduada de la universidad.

Besos.


	3. Damian y Bizarro

CAP 3: Damian y Bizarro

Bruce seguía golpeando a los criminales en su amada ciudad. La revestía de negro y seguridad. La adoraba y enaltecía. La convertía en la única importante en su vida.

Hoy era la segunda ocasión en la que la angustia lo carcomía. Le jalaba del estómago, como guiándolo a alguna parte de la que no sabía algo. Era instinto.

Uno al que suprimía en los golpes que conectaba a los criminales en Gotica.

Richard patrullaba con Tim y con Bárbara, sabiendo de su mal humor.

-Alfred… regresare a la cueva – Aviso cuando entendió que debía de encerrarse para calmarse.

.

.

.

Jason sujeto a su hijo, que siempre hacia un desastre con la cuchara. Desde que aprendiera a tomar la cuchara, la hora de la comida era una batalla campal. Bizarro no quería que le dieran de comer en la boca, de hecho, se aventuraba a hacerlo solo.

Jason se iba hasta el fondo del comedor, lo más atrás que se pudiera. En donde Bizarro no molestara a nadie. Que los pedazos de comida que arrojaba a los lados y el derramamiento de puré no manchara a nadie que no fuera a sí mismo. Los Alfas aunque acostumbrados e instigados por su instinto, alentaban al cachorro a aprender, a nadie le gustaba tener que ir a cambiarse de ropa tres veces al día.

-Es así – Dijo Jason poniéndole la mano en forma correcta pero, el pequeño volvió a agarrarla con el puño. Jason suspiro – B – Cuando R´as lo escuchaba abreviar el nombre, no podía evitar pensar si era por comodidad o por algún instinto del inconsciente por salir a flote y recordarle al Detective – Así, se come así.

Bizarro no entendía el lenguaje adulto.

Muchos Alfas pensaban que Bizarro jamás aprendería a entenderlo. Bizarro no era un bebé sano. Era una malformación.

Pero aun así, tenía lugar en la Liga de Asesinos… no porque él fuera un buen miembro, sino porque era el hijo de Jason.

Algunos sentían lástima al ver a Jason hablarle a su hijo. Diciéndole como debía de comportarse, de aprender. El omega debería de estar satisfecho con que su cachorro estuviera vivo. No debía de pedirle más.

-Gran – No era una palabra… era un sonido desde la garganta… era como un gruñido pero era el gruñido con el que llamaba a Jason, quién, cada que lo escuchaba le llenaba los cachetes con besitos. Bizarro tenía una deformación en la garganta. Las cuerdas no estaban alineadas como se suponía debían de estar, y al vibrar no se contraían, así que articular palabras seria terriblemente difícil en el futuro. Pero no imposible – Gran.

-Pero dice la "r" – Se burló un día Talia – Si imbécil no será.

Jason se mordió la lengua.

Nadie le gana a Talia, sólo R´as.

Y no iría a correr a las faldas del asesino a acusar la crueldad de su hija.

-Sabes a zanahoria – Exclamo Jason cuando Bizarro le metió los grises dedos a su boca, jugando con su barbilla. Llenándola con la cremosa zanahoria que Jason le preparaba todos los días para que estuviera sano – Jum, jum… que rico – Bizarro se deshizo en risas - ¡Te comeré! – Bizarro arrojo un gritillo contento.

Jason hizo por comerle el cuello. Devorar sus manitas. Revolverle el estómago y mordisquear sus pies.

Bizarro casi se caía de su sillita alta por moverse tanto. Manoteando con alegría por el juego.

Atrás quedo la hora de la comida. Ya más tarde retomarían una merienda en fruta rica y almíbar. El único dulce que Jason le permitía.

-Mi nieto nacerá hoy – Jason vio llegar a R´as. Le saludo con la reverencia correspondiente y dejo que R´as cargara a Bizarro – Nacerá y veremos si vale la pena.

Jason no comprendía como era que Talia podía deshacerse de sus bebés. Si tenían un cabello fuera de lugar, los abortaba. Como si fueran pañuelos desechables. Si esos fetos tenían un dedo de más, estaban muertos. Si acaso se les ocurría pedir ayuda de laguna manera, Talia desconectaba el soporte vital.

Jason no entendía la sangre fría de la mujer.

Él vomitaba todas las noches cuando los pensamientos le asaltaban al ver a su cachorro temblar en las noches heleadas.

Porque si existían esos momentos en los que pensaba si había hecho lo correcto al dejar vivir a su cachorro. Bizarro no podía voltear la cabeza más allá de unos cuantos grados, su cuello era corto y grueso.

Y apenas y podía intentar gatear.

-Será un buen Alfa - Jason tuvo que asegurarlo. Porque sabía que no había forma de que Talia no manipulara hasta el último de los detalles. Si Talia decía que estaba listo para salir del tubo, era así. Ese niño seria la definición de inigualable – Uno que llene de honor a la casa Al´Ghul.

R´as le paso a Bizarro.

A excepción de Mao, ninguno de los Alfas cargaba a su hijo… ya fuera por rechazo o por miedo. A Jason le hacía feliz que tocaran a su bebé. Había escuchado las historias que otros Alfas contaban sobre los bebés como el suyo: las familias ocultaban la verdad. Encerraban a sus cachorros y nadie les tocaba.

Temían enfermarse de estupidez.

Temían que algo se les pegara por tener un poco de saliva sobre la ropa.

Algunos en el mercado veían a Bizarro, fijamente, siguiéndolo. Si Bizarro jadeaba, los aldeanos se echaban para atrás. Si bizarro alcanzaba a pescar algún velo de las mujeres y si estás mujeres estaban embarazadas, le regalaban el velo o tiraban la tela a la basura.

Incluso hacían ademanes mágicos para repeler la maldición de Bizarro.

Sí, porque Bizarro tenía el poder de maldecir a quien veía.

Nadie en el gremio era despectivo con Bizarro pero no le cargaban.

Dolía.

Punzaba.

Esperaba que pronto eso quedara atrás.

.

.

.

Jason continuo preguntándose sobre las diferencias entre Bizarro y Damian. El cachorro de Talia era el heredero. Debían de amarlo, esperarlo, ansiarlo… venerarle y más, pero el gremio estaba frio. Casi ajeno. No era como fueron con él.

Nadie corría de un lado a otro.

Ni estaban ansiosos.

Todo estaba finamente programado para cumplirse al pie, de forma milimétrica. El metrónomo que sonaba atrás de la sala de alumbramiento marco el llanto de Damian. Jason se dijo que estaba loco, el mocoso parecía llorar con ritmo.

-No hay sorpresas – Le contesto Mao – No hay nada natural – Explico – Bizarro no debería de vivir pero tiene más derecho a hacerlo por ser "natural" pero nuestro pequeño lord, nuestro nuevo señor es sólo un experimento. Debería de morir – Jason trago duro – Damian Al ´Ghul es un error.

¿Error?

¿El perfecto hijo de Talia?

¿Error con ese cabello negro tan brillante? ¿Equivocación con su piel perfecta? ¿Desviación con sus ojos hermosos y de color par? ¿Falla con sus extremidades perfectas?

¡Bizarro era la aberración!

Jason apretó a su cachorro con fuerza.

¡Era un miserable idiota por pensar de esa manera!  
Aun las palabras ni salían de su boca cuando ya las sentía debían de ser censuradas en su mente.

-Mao – El Alfa atendió a Jason de inmediato – Tengo que salir de aquí, ahora.

-Falta la primera sangre de D… - Asintió, entendiendo la urgencia por poner distancia – Te disculpare. Sé que la maestra Talia entenderá si digo que Bizarro quería irse.

Más que alegrarse por esa comprensión, eso enfado a Jason.

Todo se le perdonaba a su hijo por ser diferente.

¡Todo!

Jason dejo a su cachorro en su cunita. La que R´as le había regalado. Porque así debía de hacer el líder.

Espero a que Bizarro se durmiera para poder ir a la sala de entrenamiento y poder descargarse.

Golpear el saco de arena se sintió muy bien. El dolor en sus muñecas fue como un viejo aliado, recorriéndole por los dedos y diciéndole que siguiera. Se sangro los nudillos después de golpear hasta que los brazos no le contestaron más.

Golpeo tan fuerte que sintió que su muñeca se rompía. Pero no fue así.

Era como si lo hiciera toda la vida.

.

.

.

Tres años después.

-¿Y aminar carboo alite? – Pregunto Bizarro todo emocionado, sentado en primera fila para ver la iniciación de Damian - ¡¿HARÁ LO?! - Jason le puso su índice en sus labios cienosos y le chisto con suavidad, calmándolo de inmediato.

-Pero debe de estar todo en silencio – Le miro cómplice.

Bizarro asintió y llevo sus manos a su boca, asegurándose de tapársela muy bien. La emoción le ganaba y debía de estar en silencio.

Bizarro con sus cuatro años corría por el gremio completo. Se quedaba viendo los entrenamientos y desde su esquinita, en donde no importunaba a nadie, copiaba lo que los Alfas hacían para pasar sus tardes.

-Lo hará – Se dijo Jason. Damian era todo lo que Talia esperaba de él - Tú puedes – Animo muy bajito, contagiado por el espíritu animoso de su cachorro – Si puedes.

¿Nadie veía lo difícil que era para un niño de tres años caminar sobre el carbón ardiente para tomar una de esas sagradas espadas?

-Uleta ele – Cierto, la carne chamuscada comenzaba a oler. Y Damian seguía caminando - ¿Le elele?

Jason quiso mentirle pero no lo consiguió.

-Sí, le duele – Mao le mal miro – Pero es el elegido, puede conseguirlo. Si le duele, lo ignorara – Jason suspiro, Bizarro no le entendía - Fingirá que no duele.

-No e hace – Jason volvió a callarle. Bizarro había gritado sin darse cuenta. Talia le miro con pena y Jason prefirió ignorarla. No era él quien vejaba a su hijo… si Talia sentía lástima de su hijo, él bien sentía compasión por Damian – Mal. Dor mal.

Si.

El dolor era malo… realmente malo cuando se hacía así, pero, Bizarro aún no estaba listo para saber que el dolor era inevitable y más común de lo que alguna vez pudiera imaginar. La felicidad o el bienestar eran extraños. El dolor era lo único seguro, como la muerte.

-Gran – Bizarro aun le decía así, pese a que ya podía decirle pá… Gran era mejor para su cachorro - ¿Ando lo arre? Dam ene adi – Bizarro uso su manita izquierda para señalar con sus tres dedos la edad de Damian, a quien admiraba pues era más pequeño que él pero hacia muchas cosas, como entrenar con los adultos – Y yo adi – La derecha puso cuatro dedos que apenas se movían. Bizarro sospechaba que ya debía de haber hecho lo que Damian - ¿Gran?

Jason no pudo imaginar a Bizarro cociéndose los pies a rojo vivo.

-Tienes que vencerme primero – Respondió Mao sin dejar de ver a Damian, quien ya había conseguido llegar a la espada para poder recibir la bendición del gran Demonio – Damian se preparó.

Bizarro salió corriendo como animalito salvaje al dojo, en donde algunos adultos le habían dejado un pequeño chalequito de entrenamiento.

Una protección que obviamente nadie portaba.

-Por eso no tenemos Omegas – Dijo Mao antes de que Jason le agradeciera – Quítate ese patético olor, Jason. Apestas a culpa y fracaso. No jodas. No me hagas golpearte hasta que te vuelva el valor.

-No conseguirás un hoyo para follar si amenazas a cada Omega – Le regreso con buen humor. Mao era el único que podía despreciarle y no le enojaba – Nunca lo dejes ganar. No quiero que crea que tiene oportunidad.

-¿Jason?

-Bizarro es diferente… y debe aprender que por ser diferente las cosas serán el doble de difíciles pero que lo conseguirá – Era lo mejor – Pero no quiero que muera por esto – Señalo al gremio – Porque sé que puede hacer grandes cosas.

Bizarro nunca había abandonado el gremio. No conocía nada del mundo.

No sabía lo diferente que era.

Nadie le hizo sentirse así.

Y Jason entendía que no podía continuar escondiéndolo.

Porque estaba haciendo justo lo que la gente idiota que odiaba.

.

.

.

Hola gente preciosa.

Esto si fue rápido.

Quienes ya me conoces saben que siempre tardo con las actualizaciones.

En fin…. ¿Qué piensan de este lindo proyecto?


End file.
